Address In The Stars
by xAracnaex
Summary: When you lose the one who matters most to you, how do you live without them? Take a peak inside to see.


Disclaimer: The song and title belongs to Caitlin & Will, I own nothing.

_I stumbled across your old picture today, I could barely breath. _

_The moment stopped me cold, grabbed me like a thief. _

I was busying myself with cleaning up around the apartment on my day off. I knew it was pretty useless seeing as I'm never home to begin with but I decided to do it anyway. That's where I found the picture of you. It was the last time we actually had professional pictures done and I remember having to borrow your clothes because I didn't have anything dressy to wear. I felt the tears beginning to prick my eyes and I could only sit in the middle of the living room and hold the framed picture in my hands.

_I dialed your number but you wouldn't be there, _

_I knew the whole time but it's still not fair, I just wanted to hear your voice, _

_I just needed to hear your voice. _

After sitting on the floor for a while I pulled out my cell phone and scrolled through my contacts until I came across your number. I pushed call before I realized what I was doing. I waited for a few seconds then it hit me. You were gone and I would never hear your voice again. The tears fell freely now, and I didn't think that it would ever stop. I hate the fact that it's been like this for months, but what could I do? I knew this was something that most likely would never change.

_What do I do with all I need to say, so much I wanna tell you everyday. _

_Oh it breaks my heart, I cry these tears in the dark._

_I write these letters to you but they get lost in the blue, _

'_Cause there's no address in the stars._

I knew it would take time to be able to see the things that reminded me of you without completely falling apart, but honestly, everything reminded me of you anymore. I don't know how I've made it this past year and a half without you. Sometimes I think that the only time I can really be at peace with everything is when I take a drive. Most people would call it foolish to drive around when you're so upset, but me…well I'm not most people, and driving really helps to calm the nerves.

_Now I'm driving through the pitch black dark, _

_I'm screaming at the sky, oh 'cause it hurts so bad_

_Everybody tells me, oh all I need is time, _

_Then the mornin' rolls in and it hits me again_

_And that ain't nothin' but a lie. _

Have you ever gotten so fed up with hearing something that all you wanted to do was break somebody's face if they said it again? Well that's how I felt about hearing "all you need is time" I get it, time heals all wounds or whatever, but I think that time is a mean bastard. It's been 18 months now and it still seems as if it was only yesterday that I had to tell you goodbye. Yeah, time can kiss my ass.

_What do I do with all I need to say, so much I wanna tell you everyday. _

_Oh it breaks my heart, I cry these tears in the dark._

_I write these letters to you but they get lost in the blue, _

'_Cause there's no address in the stars._

There's days when I really don't know what to do anymore. Work keeps me busy most days, but then there's days like today when I'm home alone and I find the things that remind me of you.

_Without you here with me, I don't know what to do. _

_I'd give anything, just to talk to you. _

I always said that if anything ever happened to you, I wouldn't be able to make it without you. You made me promise that no matter what happened, I would move on, keep on living. I'm only doing this because you asked me to, and as much as it hurts me, I'm slowly picking up the pieces.

_Oh it breaks my heart, Oh it breaks my heart. _

_All I can do is write these letters to you_

_But there's no address in the stars. _

_XXXXX_

_Author's Note: Hey ya'll. I swear I'm a oneshot machine lately. I can not tell you guys how much I missed writing these past few months. Anyway, here's a songfic for you guys, I know it's kinda depressing but it ties into what is going on in my life right now. I kinda pictured Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase in this, but since I didn't use names, it can be whatever pairing you guys want :) read and enjoy. _

_~Aracnae~_

_P.S.- I'm gonna try to write something happy after this, please bear with me. _


End file.
